Insults and Giggles
by TamachanKICK
Summary: Oh no! Some characters are trapped with me in random places! I'm not sure if this is funny or not so REVIEW! It does contain some language so if you find that oober offensive don't read! PS It's been rewritten!
1. Car Ride

**This is the rewrite of a random idea I had while sitting in my car. Let's just see what happens this might end up a oneshot I don't know. This was writted in script format and now it's not anything in italics is Mando'a! So I decided to put Fi, Darman, Obi-Wan (the driver), Me, Anakin, Cody and Rex in the van. Here goes!  
-Tama**

Fi couldn't sit still.

"Tama this is really uncomfortable."

I looked back at him from staring out the window.

"Suck it up." He frowned trying to look innocent.

"But-" I shut him up with a look and flipped him off.  
Darman tapped me on my shoulder.

"I don't want to sound whiny but he's got a point." Fi kept fidgeting and pulling on his armor.

Seriously Tama this body armor squeezes in all the wrong places when you sit for too long!"  
My face went all pale and I gagged.

"For God's sake Fi I didn't need to know that!" Now I was the one squirming around. Fi smiled sweetly,

"Can we take it off then?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah go for it. You really didn't have to share!"  
Fi Grinned like a little kid, "I know it's just funny to watch you squirm. OW! Darman get your _shebs_ outta my face!" Darman was havin' some major issues getting his leg plate off and had his butt facing towards Fi. At the steering wheel Obi-Wan closed his eyes and shook his head.

Fi took the opportunity, "WATCH THE ROAD! YOU'RE GONNA HIT THAT DEER!"

Obi-Wan panicked and swerved into the other lane. Until he realized there was no deer. I looked at him trying not to laugh and faking empathy._  
_"This is what you have to put up with? I feel really bad for you." He shook his head and pointed at the very back seat,

"No Cody is much more mature than that." I looked back and my eyebrows shot up, "Really? 'Cuz it kinda looks like he's strangling Rex."  
Obi-Wan glanced up at the rear view mirror, "Commander!" Cody glanced up from strangling Rex who looked ready to pass out.

"Let the Captain go." He reluctantly did and sat pouting. Rex was gasping for air._  
_"Thank you sir." I kept looking at Rex as his face went back to its normal color.

"What'd you do?"  
Cody frowned and looked over Darman's shoulder at me

"He said Commander Barriss and I would make a "cute" couple." My face turned be=right red and I started climbing back to kill Rex. When my face was in a very awkward place in Fi's lap Obi-Wan grabbed my shirt and pulled me back into my seat._  
_"Tama! Sit down."

"But Rex said-"

"I heard now sit." Fi was practically dying of laughter.

"Oh dude Tama you just got postpwnd." I whipped around and gave him a confused look.  
"Where the hell did you learn that?"

"Can't remember."  
I wanted to scream. Don't get me wrong I love my clones but they can get on my nerves.  
A squished voice came from behind Rex.

"Get off"  
"Oh. Sorry sir." Rex sat up to reveal a very squished Anakin

I started jumping up and down in my seat like a total doofus,

"OMG Anakin! I totally forgot you were in here!" He shot me a nasty look,

"Obviously." I put on a baby face and talked to him like he was a small child.  
"Aw, is the future Sith cranky?" The clones all started laughing at that and Obi-Wan let out a loud snort._  
_"I'M NOT A SITH!" Anakin was getting angry and Obi-Wan gave him the look through the mirror. I smiled .

"Not yet." He looked super offended.

"Sleemo."

"_Chakaar_." Fi's eyes got huge.  
"Oooh careful general."  
"What does that mean Ahsoka calls me that all the time." The entire car-minus Anakin started laughing. Rex glanced over at his general with his hand over his mouth.

"Sir, it means you've been getting cussed out by a 14 year old."  
Cody started laughing harder and was almost hanging out the window.

"You better watch it sir."

"Can I get the translation." Anakin looked at Darman, his face turning red.

"Literally sir, Grave robber; technically scum, or asshole."

Anakin shrugged.

"Oh well I called Tama the same thing."  
I turned around and scrunched up my face.

"Actually you called me slime not scum." He started staring me down.

"It's the same damn thing!" I kinda lost it.

"No it's not dumbass. Did you understand that? Or do you want me to repeat it slower?"

Anakin was totally pissed by then and looked freakin hilarious.

"Shut the hell up!"

Obi-Wan suddenly seemed not as amused.

"Can we keep the language to a minimum? I'm trying to drive." I put up an eyebrow and f=gave him a weird look.

"Us cussing has nothing to do with you driving." He looked over at me trying to look superior.

"Yes it does." I rolled my eyes like the teenager I am.

"Fine guys switch to monkeys and watermelon."

Fi thought about it for a second, "watermelon; Nah not the same effect."

Anakin slouched down in his seat.

"This sucks."

"Nuh uh." Anakin shook his head.

"Not for you. You're in a car with six handsome men."

"No I'm in a car with five hot guys and you." Everyone started laughing again even Obi-Wan.

Rex looked at Anakin again.

"Sir, you might want to give up she's always going to beat you."

I smiled super sweetly at him then got an idea.

"Listen to your captain Anakin. Ya know Rex you should be the general. I move for a vote of no confidence in Anakin Skywalker."

Fi raised his hand.

"I second that." Then he saw Anakin's face.

"Uh, I mean I second that sir!" He did a fake salute to prove a point.

Anakin looked out the window and pouted.

"I hate my life." By then I was seriously sick of him.

"Oh get over it emo boy."

Anakin looked at me then back out the window, "Poodu!" I really really wanted to knock him out. "Huttese is so not threatening. It just sounds funny."

Obi-Wan came to Anakin's defence.

"Tama leave him alone."

"Why?"

"Because we need him."

"Okay, but only if he says I'm the bomb dig."

Anakin sat up.

"Yeah when Tatooine freezes over."

I smiled again.

"That can be arranged, just call Sidious and tell him to bring the Death Star. We'll blow up the suns."

Obi-Wan shook his head again.

"Why do you assume Anakin knows the Sith?"

"'Cuz they totally become BFF's!" Obi-Wan face palmed again.

The clones just sat there feeling awkward Until Rex spoke up.

"Oh hey look Famous Dave's. Let's go!"

Obi-Wan turned into the parking lot and we all got out of the van with me and Anakin still arguing.

**A/N: Taaaa Daaa what do you guys think? There will hopefully be more later like possibly what happens in Famous Dave's. I kinda wanna do the characters on a plane, a hotel room and my house, but only if you give me feedback! And I'm sorry if I misspelled something. I was doing this all from memory haha but no excuses Tama! Tell me if I screw something up! And if you don't get the pirate part look up I am a pirate on youtube. It's really funny.**

**P.S: If you want a certain character in here just tell me in the reviews. Obviously I won't be able to have a whole bunch on a plane but at my house I can! Review review review! **

**Oh and in case you didn't get the me pissed at Rex thing I have a major humongo crush on Cody haha.**

**SEE IF YOU CAN FIND THE REFRENCE! It's super easy anyone who gets it gets a virtual hug from a 'mando.**

**Darman: When did we agree to this?**

**Me: You didn't. Fixer did.**

**Darman: Figures.**


	2. Famous Dave's Part One

********

A/N: Alright alright Hulla you can stop poking me now. I made a second one. The events inside Famous Daves. This is veeeeerrrryyy loosely based off of the time my dance team went there.

REX133668 (yep, THEY had me, until THEY realized I'm a pain in the butt and put me back...), LostLyra, KitFisto'sGirl, Sally the Sunflower, a, Sarah, and Ahsoka33 plus all the other reviewers, I love you all so much in a very creepy stalker way. Thank you all so much. It makes my day to come home and read your reviews!

**Disclaimers (are annoying): I don't own the Star Wars characters or story lines. I also don't own anything else that is copyrighted that I end up putting in here.**

********

**TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Obi-Wan pulled the van into a parking space next to a very govenrment-y looking black SUV.

"Damn," I heard Fi mutter. "They found me." I rolled my eyes.

"Dude that's freakin over-used. Be more creative."

"I can't, I'm a clone, it's not in my genetics." Cody and Rex, who had apparantly made up, gave each other weird looks.

"Um... You know what Fi I'm just gonna let you have that one." He smiled and Darman hid his face in his hands. We piled out of the car and I started poking Anakin's arm right away.

"Tama," Obi-Wan chastized. "Be nice." I stuck my tongue out and kept poking Anakin until he turned red and threw me against a bench.

"Anakin." Obi-wan shook his head.

"Master she-."

"Anakin."

"Yes master." I started laughing.

"Haha dude you're his biatch." Anakin gave me his Sith look and walked away. I leaned over and whispered to Fi,

"I think he thinks he's being the mature one, but really he's acting like a four year old." Fi nodded.

"Isn't he aways." I doubled over with tears streaming down my face. I officially decided in my head that I was going to divorce my husband and marry Fi. He had to drag me into the restaurant where the rest of the group was already sitting down. I pulled my chair up next to Cody and leaned in.

"What you gettin hot stuff?" I wiggled my eyebrows and he scooted his chair closer to Rex.

"You're kind of creepy," Fi said.

"And you're just now noticing this?" Anakin said in a particularly assholish voice. So I squirted him with barbeque sauce.

"That's what you get." I said smugly.

"Tamaki." I was scared and squeeked. Obi-Wan NEVER used my full name, but fortunately I was saved by the waitress.

"Are ya'll ready to order," she said in a sickly sweet southern accent.

"Yup," I replied in my not so annoying one. "I'll have the Georgia chopped pork."

"Alright, and for you sug'?" She looked at Anakin.

"The rest of us'll have ribs."

"Full or half rack?"

"Look at these guys," I pointed at them. "Do you really think a half rack is gonna cover it?"

"I see your point," she laughed. "How 'bout some drinks?"

"Sweet tea," Anakin and I said in unison and I banged my head on the table.

"Are you alright hun?"

"Yeah I just don't wanna be like HIM." She looked confused but moved on.

"So that'll be six full racks of ribs, one Georgia Chopped pork, and seven sweet teas?"

"Yep." I said.

"Okay I'll be right out with your drinks!" She turned and walked away.

"What do you mean you don't want to be like me? I'm the chosen one!" Anakin leaned towards me and I scooted even closer to Cody.

"Chosen one my ass. I'm more chosen than you. Besides it's your son that does all the ass wooping. Not that that's a good thing, he got your personality."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's a whiney and annoying *censored word*." He lunged at me and I squirted him in the face with barbeque, again.

"Anakin, Tamaki, calm down. Obi-Wan separated us and pulled me over to his side of the table before taking what had been my seat.

"No fair. I wanna sit by Cody."

"No," he snapped. "This is your punishment." I slumped down in my seat, but sat up quickly when the waitress brought us our tea. She was about to walk away when Anakin grabbed her arm.

"We're going to need two more."

"Already?"

"Well the first one we get is for our chugging contest." I nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this." Fi stood up and raised an arm.

"Ready, set, GO" Anakin and I both picked up our teas and started chugging. After about fifteen seconds I slammed my glass down and opened my mouth.

"Winner!" Fi yelled.

"Boboqueque. How do you do that."

"I'm a girl," I said and left it at that. "PS tell me you didn't just say what I think you said..."

"Tama, it's a huttese word for hell." Obi-Wan tried to silently tell me not to start.

"He freaking said BO-BO-QUEE-QUEE!" I fell out of my chair laughing. "That's just priceless!"

* * *

**Okay part one gone done and over. I never want to see this part again. GAH.**

**Reviewers I love you!**

**Love,**

**Tamaki**

**(See now that's just weird.)**


End file.
